


Do It or Die

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, questionable science, trigedasleng dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: Originally written for The 100 Kink Meme prompt: Luna's nightblood enzymes are transmitted by sex. Orgies to save the world.





	Do It or Die

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigedasleng:**  
>  Krei biga. - So big.  
> Kom op kom ai, natblida. - Come with me, Nightblood.  
> Yu gaf in? - You want it?  
> Skaigadas - Sky girls  
> Fanas - Sexy  
> Kofon - Trade  
> Skaipeka - Little bird  
> Yo sponj au ai op. - You both drain me.

“I’ve figured out a way to activate the nightblood enzyme without having to drill for bone marrow.” Abby’s words trigger a collective breath of relief around the room, but she doesn’t look happy. She should look happy but instead her face remains serious and grim. “By creating a serum bonded to a virus, it’ll become contagious.” 

“So… like an inoculation?” Jackson’s brows furrow with interested curiosity as he tries to put the pieces together for the others in the room. 

“Not quite.” Abby sighs and she can see the exchange of glances. Clarke looks worried and she can’t blame her daughter. The solutions they implement for survival are not always pretty. Murphy looks nervous and his gaze flicks anxiously between Emori and Luna and finally to the intimidating Ice King, standing with his arms skeptically crossed. 

“Then like what?” Raven’s voice is firmly demanding but hopefully optimistic and it makes Abby sigh quietly to herself. 

“Like an infectious disease. It’ll be contagious.” 

“Great, a nightblood disease. I’m sure nothing can go wrong with that.” Murphy spits sarcasm to hide his fear. Disease meant sickness and nothing good ever happened when he fell ill. Beside him, Miller remains cautiously quiet, waiting to hear more. 

“The virus itself won’t present symptoms, other than the nightblood mutation.” Abby tries to sound reassuring but she still has that worried look in her eyes when she should be happy they’ve found a way to save the entire human race. 

“Mom? What aren’t you telling us?” Clarke asks voice imploring. 

Abby finally caves. There’s no way to avoid it any longer and she puts forth her best detached doctor face. “The only virus I’ve been able to get it to bond to is sexually transmitted.” 

It takes them all a second to put together what she’s saying. Roan is the first and his response is nonchalant. “So?” 

Clarke frowns at him and Abby takes a breath as she tries to explain. “So, I’m not going to subject Luna to something like that.”

“And yet you’d gladly take my blood and marrow without question.” Luna replies. 

Abby looks apologetic for all she’s put the nightblood through. “Luna, you don’t have to--”

“I will.” Luna’s face is almost expressionless as she explains. “Your last solution took the life of a man. If this prevents more needless deaths, I’ll do it.” 

“I’ll prepare the injection.” 

Several in the room look around in shock, unable to believe their proceeding down that road, Murphy among them. “So what, we all fuck to turn into nightbloods?” 

“Or you die,” replies Roan dryly. 

The comment lingers and the exchange is no doubt on everyone’s mind as they wait for the injection and time to pass for it to take hold. Hours later and they’ve all congregated once more in the large, two story lab, silently waiting for the update from Abby. 

“It should be active now,” she confirms. 

Luna is sitting on a hospital gurney, legs dangling off the sides and hands gripping the edge as she watches the room. She looks at them with wary eyes like they’re a pack of hungry wolves and she’s an uncooked steak. All their eyes are on her, either desirous or envious or almost predatory, all except for John Murphy who eye’s are awkwardly on the floor. 

“John.” Blue eyes flash to meet her gaze when his name is said. Abby steps aside, knowing Luna has made her choice but Murphy remains in place. He looks to his side, Emori’s soft eyes are already on him and reassuring. 

“Go. It’s okay. You can infect me next.” Her smirking smile is the encouragement he needs. He reaches down to take her unwrapped hand in his for a moment and gives a gentle squeeze, a silent assurance he would be doing just that. 

He moves away, meets Luna’s eyes as he inches nearer, and tries not to think of all the other eyes following him across the room. His back is to them, something he’s grateful for, and it remains such as he steps in front of her, licking his lips before leaning in to kiss her. She seems surprised by this, a quiet gasp caught between their mouths, but she relaxes a moment later, arms moving to circle his shoulders and fingers threading through the long hair at the nape of his neck. Their eyes close, momentarily blind to the others watching them and he pulls her closer with hands at her waist. 

Her body presses against him and her legs wrap loosely around his waist and he's almost ashamed at how easily he gets hard given the situation. When Luna breaks the kiss he's already a little breathless and his gaze stays fixed on her as she pulls up her dress. Across the room Roan looks hungry and Clarke's eyes widen a bit when Luna's bra follows, but Murphy doesn't notice, too busy removing his own shirt. They kiss again, more confidently, and he rolls his hips against her crotch, letting him feel his readiness through his pants. They're all ready. 

But Murphy isn’t one to rush and he’s keenly aware that there’s a figurative, if not literal line behind him. He drops to his knees as he tugs off her underwear, his fly undone but cock still constrained, and spreads her legs, kissing up a naked, warm thigh. 

“Is this necessary?” Roan’s comment is met with a shush, from whom, Murphy isn’t sure but it’s distinctly female and he’s betting it’s Abby or Clarke. He says nothing, tries not to think about them all watching as he leans in and runs his tongue up Luna’s slit. His hand joins in, spreading her open so his tongue can tease at her clit, lapping gently. There’s a hiss from her, a sharp intake of breath, and Murphy feels her body contract and relax a little. Her hands are back in his hair, guiding his mouth and it gives him the boost he needs to keep at it despite the comment. 

Murphy groans against her quietly as she grinds against his tongue. She’s sweet and he can feel her wetness start to coat his chin and even though this is for survival, he couldn’t deny he was enjoying it. His hand drops to the front of his pants, the heel of his palm pressing against his erection for a moment before he frees himself, stroking in time with the circles his tongue is drawing across her swollen bud. “John…” He looks up from between her legs and sees her flushed and needy look. She doesn’t have to say anything else. 

He stands, barely wiping her juices from his mouth before he’s kissing her again and wrapping her legs around his waist. He cock presses at her entrance and he tries not to think of all the things Abby was talking about. He doesn’t consider nightblood or viruses or innoculations or hpv, just the warm, tight, wet sensation at the tip of his cock as he pushes into her slowly. “Fuck, Luna.” 

“That’s the idea, Murphy. Could you hurry it up?”

And of course Raven would have to ruin this for him. He ignores her, but the comment is a needless reminder of their audience. As if sensing this, Luna’s hand meets his cheek to lock his gaze with her own. A quiet moan of satisfaction accompanies the roll of her hips. “Please…” 

Murphy moves, eyes on Luna, and groans at the drag of her walls around his cock. “Fuck.” It’s needier now, not reverent and awe-filled as his first exclamation was, and little growling moan follows as he pumps in and out of her. She lies back, feet moving to brace at the edge of the raised, makeshift bed, and Murphy gives another grunting groan as he watches her breasts bounce each time his cock thrusts, filling her repeatedly to the hilt. The she does something he doesn’t expect, reaching down to rub her clit as he fucks her and making her walls tighten around him as she does. She crying out now, head tossed back with sobbing moans of need echoing off pristine white walls. Even if he wanted to, and part of him does want to, he couldn’t draw this out as he feels her body tighten and tense on the brink of her release. It only takes a few more hard thrusts before she’s crying his name and her hips are bucking wildly beneath him as she comes. Murphy’s orgasm follows only moments later as he buries himself deep and fills her with his seed, cock twitching until he’s empty and spent. He practically doubles over, forehead resting just above her chest as he tries to catch his breath. 

He doesn’t get the chance. There’s a hand at his shoulder a moment later. “My turn,” Roan says and Murphy knows there’s no arguing. He pulls out with a hiss and kicks his pants the rest of the way off. He catches the sight of his seed leaking from Luna’s pussy before Roan steps in front, bending over to kiss the nightblood still laying back on the gurney. 

Murphy turns around and is grateful to see Emori nearing him. He feels naked and exposed but her scarf is on the floor and her shirt is following quickly. She’s topless by the time she meets him, pressing her body and lips to his. Most of the room isn’t focused on them anyway. All eyes are on Roan as he frees himself from his pants and tugs his own shirt over his head when his kiss with Luna breaks. There’s far less ceremony this time, no prep, as he simply slides in, path slick for him with the boy’s come. It elicits a gasp from the nightblood, breathy and airy and not in English but well understood by all. “Krei biga…” 

Murphy doesn’t watch as Roan starts to move, one hard, slow thrust after the other that pulls a little mewl from Luna each time he enters. No, Murphy’s attention is set on Emori now as she drops to her knees. A gloved hand rests on his hip, the other grasps his now-soft cock, holding him as she runs her tongue up and over its length. She can taste the mix of Luna’s pussy and Murphy’s come as she cleans him off but doesn’t mind, especially as his cock twitches back to life. He’s still mostly soft and she takes easily into her mouth making his head fall back with a quiet groan. 

His head hits something hard and his eyes open in surprise to see Miller standing behind him. The other boy lowers his mouth to Murphy’s neck, and it takes him a minute to figure out what’s going on. It clicks, though Miller is far ahead, watching as a black love bite flushes across the spot on his skin. Even if Murphy wanted to protest, he’s lost in a haze in his post-orgasmic, still-horny, girlfriend’s lips around his dick state, and truth be told, Miller’s hands moving over his chest and waist feel too good to turn away. So he doesn’t, instead he turns his head and offers his mouth, kissing Miller as he feels curious hands moving over his ass and fingers sliding down the cleft of his ass. 

The soft moan he lets out at Miller and Emori’s touches is drowned out by the louder ones beside them. Roan isn’t holding back as his hips furiously pump against Luna’s heat. Their moans mingle as does the slap of skin, and a little ways across the room, Abby and Raven are both watching with ravenous eyes. His shirts been pulled off and his muscles and abs flex with each push into her and Raven glances to the side at Abby’s hungry eyes. She moves behind the her, pressing a kiss to her neck and whispering in her ear as her hands trail down the doctor’s sides. “Like what you see, Abs?” The woman doesn’t answer but a blush rises in her cheeks, giving away her desire. “Wanna go next?” 

It’s all but decided and with the pace of Roan’s thrusts into a shuddering Luna, her moment might be soon. Roan seems intent to make it last though, watching Luna with hungry eyes and cupping her breasts as his cock works in and out of her cunt. “I’ve never fucked a natblida before,” he says, smirking down at her. One hand is drawn away from her breasts, finger tracing over her full lower lip. Luna sucks it into her mouth as way of reply and it pulls a groan from the King’s chest. A moment later he withdrawals it, moving it between her legs to flick over her clit, stimulating the hardened bundle of nerves. 

Clarke and Jackson are still watching, patient, hesitant to get involved as the others are still fucking but Raven and Abby have moved to the side, Abby sitting on one of the counters in the lab and Raven is on her knees. Abby’s pants are almost off and once Raven removes them, she finds a steady position despite the brace and starts to kiss up the inside of Abby’s legs. As she does she coos words of encouragement and dirty promises. “I’ll get you ready for his big cock, Abby.” 

Raven keeps her promise, tongue pressing to the older woman’s slit and teasing over her labia and dipping into her wetness. When she meets her clit, Abby’s hips jerk forward and up, eliciting a whimper from her and a quiet laugh from Raven against the woman’s pussy. It’s not all that different from the scene across the room as Murphy gives a needy whine at the touch of Miller’s fingers against his ass. His hips roll forward, fucking Emori’s mouth, then back, grinding against the digits toying with him. He sucks in a deep breath when they’re slicked with spit and one starts to push inside him. Over his shoulder he hears Roan and Luna, and the sounds of her cries are familiar. He knows Luna’s close not only by the sounds and by the looks of it; Abby is too, with her eyes squeezed shut and hands in Raven’s hair. She’s shaking under the girl’s attention and when Murphy groans again it could be at the sight of the woman coming or Miller slipping a second, wet finger into his tight ass. It’s probably both. 

Roan and Luna are growing louder and Emori’s mouth pulls off Murphy’s cock to look over at the pair. She might be the only other grounder in the room but she’s not the only one who realizes the gravity of the situation. Everyone seems to slow and watch the way Luna's back arches off the hospital bed and her hands grapple for something to hold onto. They finally settle on Roan’s hands at her hips where they grip and dig as he pounds her.

“Jok! Jok! Jok!” Luna screams, voice high and lilting. 

“Kom op kom ai, Natblida,” Roan growls. She's already there though, clenching around his cock and crying out in broken trigedasleng. He buries himself deep and comes with his head thrown back with a long and satisfied moan. 

Roan doesn't pull out until his cock is spent and done twitching in release. Luna’s pussy oozes come, the mix of him and Murphy and her own juices, and she lies happily sated in her place with a smile. The room seems to move back to life, and Clarke watches as Murphy and Miller sink to the floor with Emori. The grounder girl is kicking off her pants and behind Murphy, Miller is doing the same with the rest of his clothes. She sprawls on the floor, legs spread, and Murphy settles between them, not with his cock but with his mouth. It’s clearly not the first time they’ve done this but it’s the only occasion where Murphy has paused mid lick to let out a moan of his own. Miller smirks from his position bent over behind Murphy and tongues his asshole again, this time letting the wet muscle push past the tight ring. 

Murphy’s moans from the attention are muffled against Emori’s pussy now and she props herself on her elbows to watch. His eyes are shut but she can tell he’s enjoying this and she meets Miller’s eyes from over the curve of her boyfriend’s ass with a smirking smile. A moan cuts through the wet sounds of licking and she tangles her fingers in John’s hair to ride his face. 

“Fuck…” Clarke almost looks alarmed when she interrupts the scene she’s drifted closer to. In truth, she can’t help but move away from her mother who’s locked in a standing embrace with Roan and Raven. 

Emori meets her eyes and bites her lower lip before speaking. “Yu gaf in?” Clarke looks hesitant for a second, eyes searching the room, and Emori has to hold back a laugh, though a long moan at John’s mouth is impossible tp keep to herself. It seems to convince Clarke who nods and Emori smirks in response. 

Murphy looks up, finally tearing himself away from the sweet, familiar musk of Emori’s pussy, and tries to figure out what he’s missed. It’s that moment that Miller adds a finger in with his tongue and Murphy finally breaks, pushing back with a quiet grunt. “Can you just fuck me already?” 

A second later his back is on the cold floor of the lab and he wishes he could be mad but he did ask for this. His legs spread accordingly and bedroom eyes meet Miller’s dark gaze. 

“Yes, John, you’re going to get fucked.” Emori slides her body on top of his, not giving him what he asks for until Miller moves between his legs too. He’s done a good job of getting his dick wet, a mix of precome and spit heavy at the tip, but it’s still a tight squeeze into Murphy’s ass. Emori soothes any discomfort away as she sinks down onto his cock and grinds her pussy against him. Murphy cries out and tips his head back as he feels them both, Emori’s wet heat surrounding his cock and Miller stuffed deep and throbbing in his ass. He looks up and sees Clarke standing naked above him. “Sit on his face, Clarke.” 

Clarke isn’t sure if it’s an instruction or permission, but she listens to Emori. She straddles Murphy’s head, facing Emori and watching her start to ride the boy below them. Miller’s grunting behind her, eyes fixed to her dripping cunt around Murphy’s cock and his own dick moving in and out of his ass. Murphy’s tight but the friction makes it good and Miller can tell the other enjoys it by the moans that are falling against Clarke’s pussy. 

And it’s just what Clarke needs. Murphy’s soft tongue batting at her clit is the perfect distraction to the scene across the room where her mom has joined Raven to kneel on the floor in front of Roan. Their mouths are working hard to coax him back to hardness, tongues dueling at the tip between taking turns sliding their mouths up and down his shaft. He cradles their heads and thrusts gently between them and he looks almost smug watching the skaigadas worship his cock. “Abby, I think it’s time you repaid Raven,” he says, earning a moan of approval from Raven who would speak if Roan’s cock wasn’t breaching her throat. She pulls off, leaving a trail of spit as she does, then nods her approval at that idea. 

Abby eyes are full of care as she guides Raven onto her back, setting her legs apart and moving between them. “On your knees, fanas,” says Roan and the smirk in his voice is obvious. Abby complies though, and eagerly, having felt the needy ache for his cock since she’d first seen it. She leans forward and runs a finger over Raven’s pussy, finding it already dripping. “Raven, you’re soaked,” she says in amazed shock. 

The girl’s hips buck up needily and Roan pauses where he’s poised at Abby’s entrance, watching the veins in his cock turn a blue-black hue thanks to nightblood. He snaps out of it with the comeback from Raven, now writhing in frustration as Abby’s finger teasingly paints designs over her lips and anywhere that’s not her clit. “Know anything that will cure that, doc?” 

“Speaking of…” Roan doesn’t meet any resistance as he enters Abby from behind but he pauses at the hilt to let her adjust. He rocks forward gently, guiding her toward Raven, but it’s not like Abby needs a lot of encouragement. Her tongue glides over the girl’s clit and makes her fall back with a groan. As Abby’s hips start to move, pulling herself off then back onto the cock behind her, Roan seems to have a similar reaction. He pumps his cock, in time with her moves, watching as Abby fucks one finger, then two in Raven’s glistening cunt. The girl cries out each time Abby sucks her clit into her mouth and he can’t wait to fuck her next. 

Roan glances around the room and takes in the sight of Clarke. They’re all using the skyboy now but she looks particularly happy, moaning against Emori’s lips as she grinds against Murphy’s tongue. One of Clarke’s hands steadies herself but the other is nestled between the grounder’s legs, coaxing her to orgasm as she rides her boyfriend. Emori is keening now and her head tips back, letting Clarke run her mouth down her throat. “That’s it, baby. Come on. Come all over that cock,” the blonde coos, feeling Emori start to tense and shake. Everything breaks loose a moment and Emori shudders, rolling her hips against Murphy’s cock and Clarke’s hand. 

“Fuck,” Miller mutters. Emori’s juice are running all over Murphy’s cock and he runs his hand over the lower part of his shaft, scooping some up and adding it to his cock so he can fuck Murphy deeper. Emori slides off and Murphy seems to whine and moan at once as Miller takes the opportunity to fuck him deeper. 

“Kofon?” Emori says, sliding off of Murphy whose mouth had paused it’s work against Clarke. His cock was aching and hard, trailing a mix of Emori’s juices and precome across his lower belly. He tilts his hips up in invitation and smirks up at Clarke. 

“Your mom said we had to,” remarks Murphy. The comment earns him a shove from Emori but Clarke’s not deterred, moving to straddle the smart mouthed boy. She sinks down on his cock and earns an appreciative grunt from both him and Miller at the new view. 

“I’m going to put that mouth of yours to work,” warns Emori. She straddles Murphy and spreads her lips apart teasingly above his head.

Across the room, Luna has taken a similar position, just on her back, her fingers spreading her lips and runing through the mess of come at her entrance. “Jackson,” she purrs from her position. 

The doctor had been keeping to himself, not engaged in any of the acts around him. Uninvited and too shy to step forward, he figured he would have his time, maybe later, privately with someone. But now Luna’s words beckon him closer. “Are you okay?” he asks, genuine concern in his eyes. Roan had been rough and he worried. 

“Mmhmm,” she whispers. A hand plays idly with her clit, dragging little moans and sighs from her lips as her other drifts back and forth across her chest. “Jackson… you need to fuck.” 

“It’s okay… I don’t.” The argument is useless and Luna rises from the bed to pull him closer by the shirt which she quickly rips open. “Fuck,” he breathes in surprise as she starts to work on his pants, reaching in and stroking him before he can protest. 

“Yes, let me fuck you,” she says. Her lips meet his in a sloppy, needy kiss. “Let me make you like me.” 

She urges him down where she’d just been lying and climbs on top of him. Straddling him, she holds him at her entrance, and as he pushes in, a mix of come flows from her, coating Jackson’s cock and her thighs. It’s messy and wet but feels so good as she starts to ride him, hands braced on his chest to hold him down though he’s not going anywhere. He reaches up and takes her tits into his hands, the act causing her head to fall back as she pushes herself against his touch. He fucks up into her and massages her breasts, marveling at the little utterances leaving her upturned lips as she rides. 

Across the room, Raven is less subtle about her pleasure. She’s screaming under Abby’s attentions, the older woman’s mouth working her clit and fingers fucking her tight hole. No, Raven isn’t soft moans or quiet words, she’s screaming curses at the ceiling as she ruts her pussy against Abby’s mouth. “Fuck! Fucking hell, yes! Yes, right there, I’m -- fuck! I’m fucking coming,” she cries out, and behind her Roan chuckles appreciatively. 

“Did you like that, skaipeka?” Roan asks as he watches Abby pull three glistening fingers from Raven’s sopping pussy. She reaches up and Raven sucks the juices off finger by finger. She hums around Abby’s finger and makes eye contact with the King as she nods. “Do you want my cock?” 

Raven’s answer comes in the form of a needy moan and Abby takes it upon herself to pull away from Roan’s cock. She groans softly at the loss but moves to straddle Raven who’s still lying with her legs spread wide. She kisses her as their hips meet and Roan moves closer once more, stroking his cock slick with Abby’s juices. The women press their hips together, cunts touching and eliciting quiet gasps between their passionate kiss. Roan grips the base of his cock as he presses against them. The head of his dick traces a wet line up and down where their pussies meet. They don’t wait for him to give them the satisfaction their dying for, hands scrambling between each other to rub their partner’s clit. Their holes are both drooling for his cock and he doesn’t wait any longer before thrusting swiftly inside of Raven. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, Roan!” She’s still sensitive and between the king’s cock and Abby’s finger flicking over her clit, it’s complete overload. 

“That feel good, baby? He has a nice cock doesn’t he?” Abby purrs against Raven’s lips. Her own needy hole is dribbling juices against Raven’s fingers and pussy and Roan pulls out of the younger girl to thrust a few times in Abby, before switching back. He listens to their moans, rising and falling each time they gain or lose his cock from their tight cunts, and growls in satisfaction. 

Across the room, Miller is contemplating similar. He watches the rise and fall of Clarke’s pussy on Murphy’s cock, the way the blonde’s ass shakes and jiggles each time she fucks down. She’s leaning forward now, helping Murphy tongue Emori’s pussy. Both of them seem to battle at her clit for a moment until Murphy retreats, instead thrusting his tongue into her wet hole. Murphy’s ass is tight and hot around his dick, but Miller can’t help but focus on Clarke’s. He sucks two of fingers into his mouth then smears them over Clarke’s pink asshole, pulling a moan from the blonde. Miller’s pleasantly surprised when he feels her relax and slowly sinks a finger into her hole. Now Clarke and Murphy both moan at the added pressure and Emori gives a shiver as their mouths vibrate over her pussy. Murphy only encourages at this point, hands moving blindly to Clarke’s ass to pull her cheeks apart for Miller. He fucks Clarke’s ass as she keeps riding Murphy, adding a second finger soon enough and listening to her keen for more. 

He pulls out of Murphy, earning a disappointed grunt from the boy, but Clarke cries out loudly a second later. “Want me to stop?” 

“Don’t you dare,” Clarke gasps, her ass tightening around the tip Miller;s cock. He spits, easing in with the added lube and Murphy thrusts up and into her, feeling the tight grind of Miller’s cock close to his. Emori is tired and flush and lays back, idly touching herself as she watches both of the boys take Clarke. It takes a few more minutes, but soon they’re both stuffed deep and fucking in rhythm. Her head rests on Murphy’s chest as she lets them move her, and Miller grunts words of encouragement. 

“You like that? Like being full of both our cocks?” She whimpers and Murphy can feel her pussy tense and clench around his shaft. “That a yes? You want to be full of our come too?” Even Murphy groans in response to that, balls tight and full and ready to spill his load into her hot cunt. 

“I’m gonna come,” he warns, but Clarke is already shaking and sobbing out moans on top of him, pushed over the edge by Miller’s dirty talk. Murphy can practically feel Miller’s cock twitch against his own as he too buries himself in his release, pumping Clarke full of come as he promised. 

Luna, for her sake, is already full but close to working another load from Jackson. She rubs her clit as her hips rise and fall and Jackson fucks up into the sopping mess. “Jackson, I want your come,” she moans. He moans needily beneath her in reply, still holding back despite all that’s transpired around them. “Give it to me. Please.” 

Jackson holds her hips and pushes himself deep inside, finally giving in to her request and his need with a cry. She moans loudly as his cock pumps inside her and her walls contract around him as she lets another powerful orgasm wash over her. 

Roan, though he’s been close, has held off finishin. Despite the quiet lull that’s started to fall around them room, he’s still taking turns between the doctor and the mechanic. He’s lost count of many times they’ve each been pushed over the edge either by his cock or each other’s fingers, filling cunts and rubbing clits whenever the other’s pussy was unoccupied. It’s getting harder to hold back though and he finally rams into Abby with a few hard thrusts, that have her crying out in a mix of pleasure and pain. He pulls out and strokes his cock quickly, painting both their pussies and assholes with his load. It drips between them and he hears their soft moans of satisfaction and fingers push the mess around. “Yo sponj au ai op,” he panted. 

Abby rolls to her back, looking up at the king still kneeling in front of them, and smirks a little. “I hope not. We have a lot of people back in Arkadia that need saving as well.” 

Roan pants and leans down between them to press a kiss quickly to each of their mouths. “Now that I look forward to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Here is a link](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=235993#t235993) to the original kink meme & prompt with a lot of other awesome fic you should check out!


End file.
